


Love is Blind

by averywrites



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, its the one where when you touch your soulmate colors appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywrites/pseuds/averywrites
Summary: Soulmate AU where when you touch your soulmate colors appear on your skin-but Buttons is blind.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> i did a lot of research for this as i am not blind so if theres anything wrong please tell me! buttons's blindness was based on youtuber Molly Burke so if you have any questions here's one of her videos: https://youtu.be/oY-VpSQpK-Q
> 
> Mollys channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/MollyBurkeOfficial

Henry nervously walked down to the office. He was already seriously regretting his decision to join leadership. Looking good for colleges was not worth having to talk to strangers while giving them a tour of the school. Luckily, this time it was just one stranger. Some kid named Benjamin Davenport was transferring in as a junior, and Henry had been assigned to show him around. Oh, and he was blind. 

 

Buttons followed the secretary into the office, her arm in one hand and cane in the other. He was slightly nervous, as he was when entering any new space, but was glad they’d allowed him to have this tour before school started. He ignored most of the garbage ‘our school is the best’ spiel she was telling him, instead focusing on how many steps it took to get from the entrance to the office, noting the stairs at the front entrance. 

 

“Wait here, your guide should be here soon,” the secretary said as they reached the office. Buttons stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not wanting to interrupt the serene office by searching for a chair. He heard the door open and turned his head that direction instinctively.  He could sort of make out the shadow of a person, as he was blocking the light coming into the office from the hallway. 

 

Henry walked into the office and had to do a double take upon seeing the cute boy in the room. A quick once over of the boy confirmed that he was the boy Henry would be showing around. 

 

“Hi, I’m Henry. You must be Benjamin,” Henry introduced himself.

 

“I go by Buttons, but yeah that’s me,” Buttons replied. 

 

“Great you’re here! I’ve got your schedule and locker number here,” the secretary said, holding them out. Henry grabbed the papers, realizing that Buttons had no idea she was holding them out.

 

“I’ve already printed those out in braille, but thanks anyways,” Buttons told her. The secretary at least had the decency to look flustered at being unprepared. 

 

“Well, you two get going! If you have any questions, I’ll be here all day,” the secretary said, going back to her computer to resume work. 

 

“I know the typical blind thing is holding arms, but would it be okay if I held your hand instead? If not, the arm is fine, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Buttons asked, holding his hand out.

 

“Uh, sure,” Henry replied, grabbing Buttons’s hand. As he looked down, he noticed the colors appearing and immediately tensed. On his own hand, a bright blue-purple had appeared. On Buttons’s hand a softer yellowy green spread where their hands touched. 

 

“You sure it’s okay?” Buttons asked worriedly, not being able to see the colors on their hands.

 

“Yeah I’m sure,” Henry stuttered, “Let’s uh start the tour.”

 

“Okay,” Buttons said, not entirely believing him. Henry led him out of the office and to his homeroom.

 

“So, how much do you know about the layout of the school?” Henry asked.

 

“I toured here once a few months ago so I sort of remember it,” Buttons replied. 

 

“Cool,” Henry said, still fixated on the fact that him and Buttons were  _ soulmates,  _ but Buttons didn’t know and by know it’d be too late to say anything and have it not be awkward, right? So, Henry kept to himself, hoping that Buttons wouldn’t notice how tense he was.

 

“So,” Buttons spoke up to break the awkward silence, “Have you met your soulmate yet?”

 

“Uh,” Henry replied, “No?”

 

“You don’t sound so sure,” Buttons said, laughing it off. Henry blushed and chuckled. 

 

“I’m sure,” he replied.

 

“I haven’t either, but I that’s probably obvious,” Buttons told him, “I know we’re still young and all that but it’d still be nice to meet them.”

 

“Yeah,” Henry said, still nervous. 

 

“I guess I’m a hopeless romantic in that sense. I also have to rely on someone else to tell me when it happens, and I hope they will or else I could go my whole life not knowing who my soulmate is, you know?” Buttons asked, accidentally vagueing Henry.

 

“Yeah that makes sense,” Henry squeaked out. To his relief, they had reached the first classroom. “This is your homeroom, you’ll come here for the first three days and then randomly throughout the year.”

 

“I’ve heard the talk already. Just show me the classes so I’m not totally lost day one,” Buttons told him.

 

“Oh. Okay. Well, there’s no winding maze so it shouldn’t be too bad the first week when you’re getting used to it,” Henry said. They continued the tour, stopping by all eight of Buttons’s classes, the cafeteria, the library, and the auditorium. Henry also showed him where all the stairs and elevators were located.

 

“That’s about all you need to know,” Henry said as they walked back towards the office.

 

“You forgot one thing,” Buttons stated.

 

“I did?” Henry asked, running through the list of places to go in his head looking for what he’d miss.

 

“I need to know your number,” Buttons flirted, smirking.

 

“Oh,” Henry said blushing. Buttons let go of Henry’s hand to take his phone out of his pocket, allowing Henry to admire the color on his skin. 

 

_ 1:44 PM.  _ Buttons’s phone said as he opened it, casuing Henry to jump. As he moved his finger across the screen, his phone continued to say everything aloud.  _ Phone. Add bu-. H e n r y. _

 

“What’s your last name?” Buttons asked.

 

“Giehl. G i e h l,” Henry replied, still amazed by the voice speaking so fast he couldn’t comprehend what it was saying.   _ Last name tex-. G i e h l. _

 

“And your number?” Buttons asked.

 

“718-123-4567,” Henry said.  _ Add phone t-. 7 1 8 1 2 3 4 5 6 7. Done.  _ His phone made a ‘bloop’ noise as he closed it. 

 

“I’m glad you were my tour guide, not some random preppy kid,” Buttons said.

 

“Thanks I guess?” Henry replied, unsure.

 

“You’re welcome,” Buttons replied as he grabbed Henry’s hand again. Henry blushed as he and Buttons walked back to the office. They met with the secretary to check out, and walked out to the parking lot together. 

 

“Do you have a ride home?” Henry asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna call an uber like usual,” Buttons said.

 

“I could drive you home if you want?” Henry suggested. 

“I’d love that,” Buttons grinned. Henry led him to the car, and they drove to Buttons’s apartment with casual conversation about anything and everything. 

 

“I’ll see you Monday?” Buttons asked.

  
“Yeah, see you then,” Henry replied, grinning as he watched Buttons walk off before driving away. As he made the journey home, he couldn’t help but think about the fact that he just met his  _ soulmate  _ and Buttons had no clue. Henry knew he’d have to tell Buttons soon, especially since everyone else around them would surely notice the colors. For now, though, he was content with getting to know Buttons through text until they saw each other again on Monday. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry jojo will be here soon  
> tell me what u thought in the comments or hit me up on tumblr @/lesbian-thespian-from-next-door
> 
> also as always thnx to sam my main man he comes up eith a bunch of good ideas that end up in my fics and he also drew art of this that made me cry


End file.
